


Curtain Call

by Nicxan



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Cannibalism, Eaten alive, Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: He had a sax solo to do.Then, the ghouls turned on him in the blink of an eye.[ETA: Literally as I just posted this, videos surfaced of Papa Nihil just falling backwards, RIP. I'm keeping this, though, I still like it.]
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	Curtain Call

**Author's Note:**

> WELL THAT. SURE WAS A RITUAL HUH. 
> 
> RIP NIHIL

It shouldn’t be like this. 

It shouldn’t be like this.   
  
_It shouldn’t be like this._  
  
Papa Nihil stumbled back from the stage. A sharp pain radiated from his hip when he stumbled and landed on his back, but he couldn’t afford to think about it. All the strength he had left had to go towards getting away from the ghouls. He kicked aside his prized saxophone in his desperation.  
  
“Please -- no -- don’t do it!”  
  
The ghouls didn’t respond. The guitarists still had their instruments around their necks. Mountain clutched his drumsticks tightly when he hissed. Cirrus gracefully set her keytar aside before she made her way forward with a toothy grin.  
  
They looked hungry. And Nihil had seen that look in their eyes before. It wasn’t nearly as terrifying when it wasn’t directed at him. But now that it was --  
  
“Who ordered this --” Papa Nihil yelped feebly when Dewdrop grasped his bony wrist and nearly crushed it with his grip. Once he started, the others followed, descending upon him like a hungry pack of hyenas.  
  
The pain was brief, but he could feel the ghouls bite into him and tear into his flesh. Nihil’s vision faded fast, but he swore he saw bits of his intestines ripped out, his stomach bitten into ... it hurt so badly. White-hot agony shot through Nihil, though he couldn’t cry out. They had ripped out his throat, as well.  
  
Nihil’s world faded to black around him. The last thing he could think to ask before he passed on was: ‘ _Why?_ ’


End file.
